Black Waters
by Nimrondell
Summary: The sun’s rays were fading on the water as the moon reached for the sky. The waters were calm but off in the distance storm clouds brewed. Captian Jack Sparrow is at it again, risking his life for treasure. For a ring with the power to give great wealth.
1. Strange Waters

**Chapter One**

_**Strange Waters**_

The sun's rays were fading on the water as the moon reached for the sky. The waters were calm but off in the distance storm clouds brewed. Slight ripples brushed the surface of the gray-blue water as a light fog skimmed over the sea. A ship sailed along, its course not yet known. The crew moved about the deck lighting the laps around the ship. Total darkness would soon happen upon them.

A knock caught Jack's ear, lifting one of the corners of his hat he looked to the door.

"Aye" he called out in answer with his deep slurred speech.

"Cap'n there be a storm commin' in" one of Jack's crew yelled through the wood of his Cabin door.

Jack sighed as he lifted his body from the chair he was comfortably seated in. Swaggering over to the entrance he placed his bony hand on the door handle and pulled it open.

"Show me" he said as Jack's eyes looked at his mate and then over the man's shoulder at the sky.

Both men walked out onto the main deck and then over to the port side railing. Both men looked up at the sky, the dark gray clouds were climbing higher above the sky line. Slight flashes of lightning were jumping from one cluster of clouds to another. No rain fell and no strikes hit the water, of course both knew it was only a matter of time.

"Aye, that be a storm" Jack stated as his gaze returned to his mate, "ye know what to do."

"Aye aye cap'n" the man yelled and ran to the Fore sails to tighten down the ropes. As he did his own part of the work he yelled orders to the other men.

Jack swaggered up to the helm and took the spokes of the ships wheel in his hands. Gibbs followed not far behind his captain coming to stand next to the famous pirate.

"Looks like a good one aye cap'n" Gibbs asked as he took another sip from a leather worn flask.

"Looks to be, yet looks can be a bit different savvy" Jack said as he spun the wheel to the right "keep 'er going in the right direction aye."

"Aye cap'n" Gibbs responded taking another sip from his flask as he placed his hands on the wheel.

Jack swayed down the steps and re-entered his cabin. His destination was the desk on the far wall. Opening the drawer Jack lowered his hands inside and picked up a bundle of maps he had acquired over the years. Setting the maps on the table a few steps away, he placed a few weights on each corner to hold the parchment flat. Jack took his time looking at each one, a bottle of rum in his hand to help pass the time. The last map that Jack's black rimed eyes set sight upon was a drawing of a ring.

This ring was what Jack was hunting. The band made of pure gold and embellished with dimands. A large rare red gem of crystal clarity inlaid in the center. Though it was known to be worth millions, that was not what sparked Jack's interest. He wished to possess this ring for another reason, which did not include selling it. Jack wanted it for the power it contained, the power to show the owner all the treasure in the world.

Jack turned back to the map with his coordinates and ran a bony finger along his rout. They were still at least a day's travel away from Tortuga and with the impending storm it might even take longer. Jack leaned back in his chair, two legs lifting from the wooden floor. Taking a swig from his rum bottle he lifted his legs to place his boots on the edge of the grand table.

The storm was almost upon them, the waters had become harsh. Waves were crashing against both sides of the ship causing it to rock almost violently. Jack sat quietly watching the lantern above the table sway back and forth. A bang on the door startled Jack and he lost his balance. The chair slipped from its position and toppled to the floor bringing Jack down along with it. Jack's bottle of rum flew from his hand as his face hit the cold wood with a thud.

The door flew open and a tall heavy man walk in his eyes searching the cabin. Jack didn't' notice, he was to busy looking intently for his bottle of rum. Out of the corner of his eye he saw it rolling under the table. He reached out his hand and snatched the bottle from the floor.

"Cap'n" the man called out in his husky voice.

Jack's face suddenly appeared just above the table "got it" he called out lifting the rum bottle in the air.

"That be all good an' well Cap'n but that storm be gettin' migh'y bad."

Jack pulled himself to his feet with the help of the table and made his way to the door "aye."

Jack walked out on deck his mate not far behind him. The lightning was striking the water all around them and the rain poured in sheets. Jack turned and made his way to the helm, where he found Gibbs.

"Keep 'er steady" Jack called out to him though the ruthless wind.

"Aye Cap'n" Gibbs replied as he tightened his grip on the wheel.

Ragetti stood just below the helm and yelled up to Jack "Cap'n."

"Keep 'er going we don't 'ave time to loose" Jack yelled down.

"Aye" Ragetti yelled in response and headed back to work, "take t'a top sails in or they'll be shredded!"

After hours of rough sailing they managed to escape the storm. Only to find themselves in a thick fog that hugged the sides of the ship. Something didn't seem right about this fog. Jack swaggered over to the railing to see it change direction when the wind had died.

"Interesting" he mumbled to himself.

"Cap'n that fog be unnatural" Gibbs stated as he watched it carefully. It seemed to almost have a life of it's own as it moved about the ship.

"Aye" Jack replied as he stood up and walked back over to Gibbs.

* * *

Once the Black Pearl was safe and docked Jack headed for the tavern. Slinking though the crowed streets and peeking around ever corner, in order to avoid two certain women.

"Ah, there she be" Jack said to himself as he swayed up to the tavern door.

Before Jack had a chance to enter a woman blocked his path "well 'ello Jack."

"Ah, Scarlett, no hard feelings? 'ow 'bout I buy ye an ale" he said throwing his hands up in question.

"Aye" Scarlett answered smiling at Jack as he put down his hands. "Let me show you my gratitude" she whispered as she leaned in closer to the pirate.

Jack grinned and closed his eyes to lean in for a kiss. Scarlett's grin widened as she lifted her hand and let it fly through the air. Jack's face flew to the right, his hair swinging around as her palm made contact with his cheek.

"Ye can forget 'bout that ale" Jack said a frown on his face as he turned away and walked into the crowd.

Looking about Jack spied an empty table in the back. Pushing his way through the drunken bodies he made it to the table. A drunken man tripped and fell to the floor with a thud. Jack reached down and plucked the mug from the now unconscious man's hand.

"Thanks mate" he said lifting the bottle in a friendly gesture, then placed it to his lips and took a swig.

A young man with dark blond hair, blue eyes, and tan skin sat at the bar downing a few ales. A familiar voice caught his ear though the rambling of the crowd. He turned away from the bar to see Jack downing a bottle of rum. Taking his time he got to his feet and made his way over to the famous pirate. He draped himself over a chair across from Jack and snatched a pitcher of ale from a near by table.

"So Cap'n Jack, how's the sea been treatin' ye" he asked before bringing the pitcher to his mouth.

Jack dropped the rum bottle and turned his attention to the man that now sat beside him. He raised an eyebrow until he took a closer look and found he knew him.

"Matthew" Jack paused, "good to see ye mate. She be a little hard tonight, nothin' ol' Jack can't 'andle" he said leaning back in his chair and winked at the lad.

"Aye, the weather be a bit odd tonight" Matthew responded as he watched Jack steal another bottle for rum from one of the bar maids.

"'Ave ye heard of a ring" Jack asked as he scanned the room.

Matthew took Jack's question with a blank expression and silence stood between the two for a moment.

"Who hasn't" Matthew responded as he took another swig of his ale "It's not like it be a closely guarded secret or anything."

Catching a gleam in Jack's eyes made Matthew wonder what was going on in that head of his. If he was going after that ring he was crazy but then again, Jack was known for such madness.

"Are ye goin' after it Jack? Ye know it not be the best of ventures but it may prove to be exciting. If goin' after that there ring be yer game, deal me in Sparrow" Matthew finished downing the rest of his ale.

Jack narrowed his outlined eyes "aye, I be goin' after it." Jack paused "ye 'ave a spot on me ship if ye can call me Cap'n Jack Sparrow or just Cap'n Jack."

Matthew nodded in agreement then turned his attention back to the crowd around them. Jack seemed to be doing the same as he finished off his second bottle of rum. Each man was now watching the commotion of the tavern and keeping an eye out for a chance to steal another bottle of liquor. In the mists of this craziness Jack was trying to gain information from the conversations around him but was failing miserably.

"So what are ye plannin' to do wit' it once ye 'ave it Cap'n" Matthew asked looking back at Jack.

Jack turned sharply to look at Matthew and laughed. "Ye know what that ring does mate" he asked leaning his arms on the table. "It shows all the treasure in the world" Jack finished.

"Aye, I know what it does, but I never did hold much store in treasure. I'm only into piracy for the adventure of it."

A fight broke out in the tavern and the sound of guns and smashing bottles filled the air. Jack didn't know what started the brawl but he knew it was time to be off. He knew that he wasn't going to receive any more information. Suddenly a man's voice broke out over the rest; Jack turned his head to see a blubbery man stumbling though the tavern.

"Lilly, my beautiful Lilly" he yelled while trying to chase after a young women with white blond hair and fair skin.

The man was answered by a chorus of mocking laughter, as he nearly fell onto a table. All the while the girl was trying to push her way through the crowd and away from the awful man. She would have blended perfectly, dressed much like the rest of the men but her hair betrayed her. It fell down her shoulders in almost white curls, standing out like the moon on a pure black night.

"There you are my sweet! I won you fair and square, don't run off now" the man called.

"There was nothing fair about it! The game was fixed you fool" she yelled.

"What? No, why would anyone want to loose you?"

"Bloody hell" Lilly cried in annoyance, pulling her pistol from her belt. "Get going before I have ta blow a hold in yer head!"

"Ooh there's somethin' 'bout a woman with a pistol" exclaimed a rather greasy man who stood next to the blubbery one. Both had had too much to drink and neither was thinking clearly.

"Men" Lilly sighed as she put her pistol away and picked up a half empty rum bottle and sat her self down with Jack and Matthew. Lilly knew neither of them but they seemed like the type that didn't stay in one place for long.

Jack turned his eyes to the young woman and grinned "looks like ye got yerself into a bit of trouble ay love?"

"I'll be in more of a mess if I don't find a way to get me self off this god forsaken rock" she replied calmly.

Lilly lifted the bottle of rum to her pink lips and tipped it to the sky letting the liquid slide down her throat. It made her grimace a little, it was rough stuff. She turned and examined Jack quickly, he certainly had the look of a pirate and there was something rather intriguing about the look in his eyes. She doubted he was an honest man; no honest man would be in this place of all places.

"Don't suppose ye happen to be in possession of a ship with need of another pair of hands" she asked as she set the bottle down.

Matthew nearly killed himself choking on the rum he had been drinking when the women asked her question. When he had regained his voice he laughed loudly. Jack raised his eyebrows at both Lilly and Matthew, he went to open his mouth to answer the girl but Matthew beat him to it.

"Does he 'ave a ship? Are you daft? That must be the most absurd question anyone has ever asked Captain Jack Sparrow."

Matthew stood from his chair, punctuating his last statement by slamming his glass down on the table. He glared at Lilly for a moment, and then looked back to Jack, while simultaneously sitting back down. Jack rolled his eyes and stood from the table then faced Lilly.

"Aye love, I 'ave a ship" Jack mumbled as he placed a bony hand on the girls shoulder. "I don't let women on me ship, but for ye I'll let it slide, savvy?"

Jack then turned and walked past the two, grabbing a bottle of rum and started his way through the crowd. Sauntering thought the open holes he made his way out the tavern door. Lilly and Matthew quickly got from their chairs and followed Jack into the night air.

"So where we heading Cap'n" Lilly asked as the three made their way to the docks.

Jacks face went blank for a moment "ah" he mumbled, "to an island."

Lilly leaned back a little to look at Matthew who in response gave her a shrug of his shoulders. All three made their way onto the Black Pearl within two minuets. The winds were quickly changing; Jack looked up to the sails and squinted his eyes. That odd fog was still out in the distance as if it had followed the ship inland. Jack looked back at to his crew who were just walking about the ships deck.

"Get to work, we be sailin' out" he yelled keeping his eye on the fog in front of them. Jack didn't know which way to go but he was hoping luck would be on his side.

**  
**


	2. Plotting a Course

**Chapter Two**

_**Plotting a Course**_

The crew of the Black Pearl bustled about doing their part in keeping the ship working in proper order. Lilly stood at the railing, slightly leaning over as she looked down into the sea. Her eyes fixed on the waves that splashed against the ships sides.

Fingers tapped her slender shoulder and she turned quickly to see who it was. There standing in front of her was a stout man with white hair, scruffy beard, and a flask in his hand. It was Gibbs, Jack's first mate; Lilly gave the pirate a warm smile.

"Odd weather we seem to be haven aye" she asked turning her attention back to the waters.

"Seems to be that way lass" Gibbs replied, "that there fog been followin' us for some time now." Gibbs leaned on the railing and let his eyes cast out over the sea, while taking a swig from his flask.

As the two looked out at the churning sea, they noted that the fog was doing something unnatural. It twisted and turned, creeping about the ship and then extending out in front of them. Both Gibbs and Lilly looked at one another with questioning expressions as they stepped away from the railing. Lilly walked to the Bow of the ship to get a better look, Gibbs followed. There in front of them amongst the sea, their eyes gazed upon a path made by the now glowing fog.

"Is it just me or is that fog makin' a path" Lilly asked Gibbs as she squinted to see better in the darkness of night.

Gibbs stood still for a moment or too then nodded "aye, I believe ye be right lass." He stood up straight and turned away from the bow, "that be t'e oddest fog I 'ave ever seen, best tell t'e Cap'n."

Lilly watched Gibbs stumble down the stairs and walk slowly across the main deck. A gust of wind flew over the deck rising into the sails catching her attention. This brought her mind back to the conditions around her and she worried about going into such odd weather. However, she trusted Jack knew what he was doing. In reality she was just glad to get off that spit of land called Tortuga. If all she had to deal with was odd weather and fowl smelling pirates it was well worth it. Where she was headed now she had no idea, only that there destination was an island. That was all she was told and as far as she was concerned it had to be better then her past situation.

Lilly's mind wondered again as she looked about the ship. The Black Pearl, it was magnificent in its own haunting dark way. Its ghostly presence would take some time to get use to. The ship was very old and had probably covered more distance then any other ship on the seas. Lilly could barely imagine what scenes must have unrolled on the very deck she stood upon. Scenes of violence and battle, perhaps even acts of an unsavory nature. She wondered if this time she had swam out of her depth, it felt dangerous but she found herself liking it.

* * *

Matthew paced the deck running his hand through his brown hair as he contemplated his next move. Finally he found himself standing in front of Jack's Cabin door. Without knocking the young boy walked in and slammed the door behind him. Matthew's eyes lifted to find Jack sitting at the large table pouring over maps laid out before him. As he studied the parchment his face was almost comical. 

"So Cap'n 'ave ye found a heading" he asked, placing himself down in a chair next to the pirate.

"Aye" Jack said as he kept his eyes on the maps.

He pulled his compass from his belt and placed it by the maps. The needle twirled to the right and then spun back to the left. The needle would not fix its self upon a direction and poor old Jack was becoming fed up with it. He plucked it from the table and shook violently with one hand. Stopping he flipped the lid open with his other hand and to his dismay found no change. Jack slammed it down on the table and leaned on his head on his propped up hand.

"We best be findin' a way to that island mate" he said as he pushed his chair back bringing himself to stand to his feet.

Matthew gave him an odd look and opened his mouth, "I though ye said ye had a heading?"

Jack mumbled something and walked out the door onto the deck. Gibbs stood leaning against the stairs to the helm. Seeing Jack he rushed over and leaned close, his rum soaked breath flowing over the Captain's face.

"Cap'n that unnatural fog did somethin' daft. Turned into a path right before me eyes it did." Gibbs slurred.

Jack gave Gibbs a queer look, "interesting" Jack said in a hush voice. "Best take a look aye?"

Jack turned and swaggered up to the helm, Gibbs and Matthew followed. He watched the fog intently as it shifted and changed on the sea's surface. An eyebrow lifted and a grin formed on the sly pirates face. Placing his hand on the wheel, he let it spin about half way so the ship would flow into the fogs direction.

"We 'ave a heading" Jack announced looking over at Matthew with a grin. "Gibbs keep 'er goin' in that general direction" he ordered waving his hand in the fogs direction.

"Aye" Gibbs responded, once again taking the wheel in his hands. The path could clearly been seen in front of them now, "lord 'ave mercy, now I 'ave seen everything!"

* * *

While Jack watched his men scamper about the deck keeping the wind and water from washing things off deck, Lilly decided to have a look around the ship. The stairs into the hull caught her eye and she quickly snuck down below deck. She found herself surrounded by damp dark walls and floors filled with barrels and crates. The lanterns rattled from the ships movement casting an eerie glow through out the hull. Empty hammocks hung at the sides of the ship, swinging from the waves crashing outside. 

Lilly looked over her shoulder, making sure no one had followed. Once she knew she was utterly alone she slipped her hand into her pocket. Pulling her hand back she now held something shiny. Opening her fingers revealed a necklace sitting perfectly in her palm. Slowly lifting it to the dim light she examined the beautiful gem. The Eye of the Sea's Soul, it was apparently called because of the stone it held. Her best friend Malic had been very keen on getting his hands on it. Now she could see why as she marveled at the beauty of the stone, a deep blue green, finely cut and a size that fitted nicely into the palm of her hand.

"Were did the girl go" Jack asked one of the crew. The man pointed down the stairs and then went back to work.

Jack turned and descended the stairs, he wanted to see what this girl was up too. Spying her he made sure to keep himself quiet as he finished the last three steps. Leaning over to the nearest barrel he plucked an apple from its containment. Placing the apple to his lips he sat himself down on the few bottom steps and watched Lilly.

"Fine gem ye got there love" he spoke, grinning, the gold in his teeth showing slightly in the dim light.

Lilly gasped and spun around holding the gem behind her back in a futile attempt to hide it. She cursed herself for not being more careful. Jack just grinned and took a bite of the apple he held. Some of the juice from the fruit escaped his lips and dripped down his chin. Jack lifted his free hand and brushed the back of his wrist across his face to wipe it away.

"So tell me what ye be doin' down 'ere on me ship all alone?"

"I was just takin' a look 'round Cap'n, a find ship she is" Lilly answered calmly.

She knew it seemed suspicious but she had actually not been up to anything for once. She might have taken an apple or two had she not been sprung but that would have been all. She had wanted to keep the gem a secret for obvious reasons; she was on a ship full of pirates who were not renowned for letting treasure slip through their fingers.

"Why ye hidin' that gem of yers? I 'ave already seen it so I know ye 'ave it."

Jack took one last bite of his apple threw the core and stood to his feet, "ye best be findin' yerself back on deck love."

The sound of cannon fire broke Lilly's response, "cannon fire" Jack said in a questioning voice and ran up the stairs.

Lilly stood for a moment trying to take in what had just happened. Hearing the cannon going off again she clutched the necklace and rushed up the stairs. Looking down as she ascended she reached the top and almost found herself running into the back of Jack.

Looking up she saw what Jack and the rest of the crew were gaping at. Off in the distance on the starboard side a red ship with blue sails and a white star moved in the water.

"The Night Star" Jack mumbled to himself "he better not hit me ship!"

Jack glance down at Lilly's hand "ye best put that away" he whispered.

Lilly's eyes went from the ship to her hand; quickly she placed the necklace back into her pocket. It was now no longer her prime concern as she heard the cannons firing from the approaching ship. She had just barely caught the name of the ship from Jack's mumbling. She thought for a moment then realized she had heard of it before. Over the last few years she had heard stories about it. They said that its captain was of a very young age for a pirate. The girls always noted that he was said to be quit the gentlemen but Lilly never really thought any pirate could be a gentlemen.

From the wheel, Gibbs watched the ship become more visible as it floated closer to the Black Pearl. Seeing the sails he knew right away that it was 'The Night Star'.

"Dash" he murmured under his breath as he lifted the flask to his mouth and took another swig.

* * *

**Replies**

_Spacebabie: Thanks _

_Lightsabermaster: Thanks, i'll try my hardest not to make Lilly a Mary Sue. _


	3. The Night Star

**Chapter Three**

**_The Night Star_**

The moonlight found its way through the mist hovering in the night air. The white beams fell upon the sails of a ship, causing the blue color imbedded in the fabric to almost light up. The white star in the corner of one sail reflected the light making it seem as if it hung in the night sky. Cascading down the sails onto a dark hardwood deck and then finally reaching the bright red hull. Nothing was ordinary about this ship and perhaps that was why it was so renowned thought out the Caribbean.

"Cap'n, ship on the starboard side" yelled a spotty from the deck. There was a slight pause and then his voice rang out again "she bears no colors!"

"Hmmm, what color sails" Dash called down to the spotty.

"Black sails sir" replied the young man with a concerned look on his face. "Is that who I think it be sir" he asked glancing up at Dash.

"Aye, that be him" Dash responded. "So we 'ave Sparrow near aye" he spoke to himself. "Well boys, let's give 'em a little greeting shall we? Fire the long nines!"

As the crew made their way to the cannons, Dash grabbed his eyeglass and peered over to the Black Pearl. He scanned the deck looking for Jack but only saw the Pearl's crew gazing in his direction. Giving a slight sigh he pushed the eyeglass closed and walked to the railing.

"I'm not sure that one fully got their attention men, fire a second round" Dash ordered. "Vin bring us to the Pearl, Gill get a boarding party ready. It be time to 'ave a talk with Sparrow."

"Aye sir" Vin called out running up the stairs to the helm.

"Aye Cap'n" Gill answered and then began shouting out names.

* * *

Jack groaned at Dash's antics and rolled his eyes as he made his way back up the wooden stairs to the helm. One look and Gibbs could tell that Jack was less then thrilled with the young Captain's actions. Jack merely glanced at his first mate and then grabbed the wheel to try and calm him self.

"They were blanks Cap'n" Gibbs pointed out trying to calm Jack down.

"I saw" Jack stated in an irritated voice.

"Always the attention-seeker aye" he asked stepping back to give Jack room.

"Indeed" Jack replied as he tried to ignore what was going on around him. He was not thrilled in the least that Dash had spotted him, nor was he in any mood to hold a conversation with the boy.

The crew lazily walked about the deck taking this chance to rest. They all knew who this ship belonged too and from the looks of things, its Captain was going to board. Lilly looked around her, she didn't understand why the crew was so calm when another ship had just fired their cannons at them. Now from the looks of things this other ship was going to board, worry filled her eyes.

"Aren't any of you going to do anything" she called out in a frantic voice.

"No worries lass" a younger crew member with blue eyes and wavy blond hair answered. "That be Cap'n Dash's ship, he an' Cap'n Jack know one another, no need to fret."

"Well, you bloody could 'ave told me that before" she spat.

* * *

Before long the beautiful ship rested beside the Black Pearl, though it kept its distance. Dash leads his boarding party into the long boats and rowed over to Jack's ship. In no time part of the Night Star's crew poured onto the Pearl with Dash in the lead. All of them were either very young or very old, which Lilly noted to be odd in her opinion.

Quickly she stepped backward in the midst of the Pearl's crew; she was still puzzled that no one was alarmed at the sight of the Star's crew pouring on deck. After all she knew that pirates would turn on anyone so as they could get what they wanted. That pirates swooped allies and foes quite frequently. Lilly kept one hand on her pistol secretly just in case things should go amiss. Perhaps this other pirate was off to this 'island' as well. She watched quietly and waited with interest to see how this whole event would unfold.

"Jack were be ye eh? We need to be 'aven a talk" Dash announced loudly as he walked to the middle of the deck, his eyes searching for the pirate.

"Jack were are ya" Dash repeated, "I'm gettin' impatient, if ye don't come out I may 'ave to blow a hole in yer precious ship!" Dash threatened, pulling his pistol from his side and pointing it at the Pearl's deck. "One...Two…" Dash began to count loud and slow.

"Ye know not to do that mate. Ye blow holes in me ship and I'll blow holes in ye head savvy" Jack declared stepping out from behind the wheel, his pistol aimed at Dash's head.

"Ahh there ye be Jack" Dash verbalized as he decocked his pistol.

"What ye and yer crew want" Jack asked looking at Dash.

He stood still as stone as he waited for a reply from the young Captain. His pistol still aimed at the lads head. The boys answer would confirm his decision to either put his pistol away or kill him with it. Jack was no fool, he was always suspicious of other pirates even when they called themselves allies.

"My my, what are ye doin' out in these parts? Lookin' for some lost island perhaps with treasure on it?" Dash and his crew laughed as he finished his sentence as if it were a joke or pun.

"Aye, it's been years" Jack replied glaring at Dash.

"So shall we go into ye cabin and talk or out 'ere for every one to 'ear?"

Jack staggered down the stairs and stood at the bottom facing Dash. Dash held out his hand in greeting. Jack tucked his pistol back into his sash and reluctantly received the gesture with a questioning look. Motioning for Dash to follow he swayed into his cabin. Both men vanished behind the doors and all was silent for a few moments. Once Jack was out of sight most of the Pearl's crew went back to work, while others had a chat with Dash's boarding party.

* * *

Jack sauntered to the end of the table and took a seat, lifting his legs up and placing his boots on the edge. He watched Dash intently as he walked to the opposite end of the table.

"So what ye know 'bout said island" Jack asked, keeping his interest at by so as not to show that he was desperate. "Go ahead and sit down if ye wish" he offered gesturing to one of the chairs.

"I think I will" Dash answered pulling up one of the chairs and sat down. Revealing his own flask of rum he took a long large gulp and continued to answer Jack's question. "Honestly I know nothin' 'bout this island. But I do know that there be a ring hidden there that shows all the treasure in the world. What about you Sparrow?"

"Captain Jack Sparrow" Jack paused, "not a thing other then what ye just said. So what really brings ye out 'ere to bother me on this fine day? Other then to tell me things I already know."

'_What is Dash up to this time' _Jack thought as he sat there. His eyes set sight upon a bowl full of green apples not to far from his grasp. He reached out a hand and grabbed one. Jack lifted it in the air as to ask Dash if he wanted one. Dash nodded and Jack tossed the apple across the table. The lad caught it with one hand, and then took a big bite before answering Jack's questions.

"Haven't ye heard? The new English Commodore is offerin' one thousand gold pieces for yer head and ship. But since ye and I are such good friends, 'ow 'bout I fly ye cover from the English warships and ye lead us both to this island. Then ye and I split t'e gold fifty-fifty, whas say ye?"

Jack glanced around the room with shifty eyes, he didn't think this was much of a fair deal. Taking another bite of the apple and then turned his attention back to the young pirate. Dash just looked back at Jack waiting for a reply to his proposal.

"Tell me somethin' I don't know, the English will be 'aft me head till Davy Jones takes me. So 'ow 'bout we make it say ye give me three quarters of the plunder" Jack replied his dark rimmed eyes on the lad.

Jack knew that Dash would most likely never agree to this but Jack had a thought. This island was sure to be full of traps so Dash and his crew might not even survive. So in the end he might make out with all the treasure. Jack grinned at the thought of scamming his way to wealth. Dash narrowed his eyes at the famous pirate as he leaned forward. He knew right well what he was thinking. That his crew wouldn't make it, course who wouldn't, most were either old and washed up or young and reckless. But Dash had trained them well; they had raided many ships and ports successfully.

"Sixty Jack, don't push it. It will be much easier for us to find the island if we work together now wont it? Besides, ye never really had much luck with rigged things. Almost sure this island will 'ave many traps, if it meets up to its legend. So we split the treasure sixty/forty."

Jack grinned "aye sixty/forty," he agreed. "So ye got an idea where this island be" he asked as he looked at the maps still on the table before him.

Dash parted his lips to speak but was interrupted by the call from Gibbs from up at the wheel.

"Cap'n 'ere be that fog again" Gibbs yelled.

* * *

Jack got to his feet and briskly walked out the cabin door; he had an idea that the fog might lead them all to the island. He walked to the side of the ship and leaned over the railing to look at the odd fog for a second time. Dash was right behind him, his mouth open, he had never seen such a thing in his life.

"Keep followin' that fog Mr. Gibbs" Jack yelled up to the old man. He was going to find out if this hunch was right.

Gibbs suddenly snapped out of his amazement and followed Jack's order. He dropped his flask of rum and turned into the changing direction of the fog. '_I'm getting too old for this' _Gibbs thought as he leaned down to pick up his flask.

Lilly puzzled at the orders Jack had just made, '_why is he following the fog' _she thought. Yes the fog had been quit unusual but it seemed rather illogical to follow it. Then again the Captain also seemed to be rather illogical. Lilly's eyes glided back out to the sea; there was indeed a path, which lead her to believe that some dark magic was afoot.

"Capt'n Jack thinks he'll find t'e island thought this fog doesn't 'e" spoke a near by crew member.

"What's on this island anyway" Lilly asked turning to face the man. Her gaze was met with a rather old man with white stringy hair and few of his teeth left.

He chuckled, "don't ye know? Only the most prized ring on all t'e seven seas missy."

"We're sailing blindly though fog, all for a ring? How does anyone even know it's there and that someone hasn't taken it already?"

"Now yer just bein' silly miss, we be pirates of course we know" he answered. Lilly almost chocked on his rancid breath and quickly leaned away from him.

Dash turned his attention back to Jack, "honestly I 'ave no clue 'bout the location of the island but I think yer last order may be the key to findin' it. So me boy's and I will sail next to ye savvy?" Dash leaned in closer to Jack and whispered, "but I was wonderin' who is that there blond lass ye picked up ay? She be mighty pretty and me thinks I like 'er. Could ye tell me 'bout 'er?"

Jack rolled his eyes "ye can't 'ave 'er mate, ye be a pirate an' pirates don't 'ave a women savvy. That an' I know nothin' 'bout 'er sorry mate" Jack stated as he walked from the railing.

Dash grinned, "now Jack ye know I always bend t'e rules. I never play fair but I always stick me neck out fer friends so me thinks that I may yet 'ave me a woman, the question is who."

"Ye be gettin' yer self into trouble mate" Jack mumbled as he turned half way around to look at Dash.

"I will be on me ship if ye need me" Dash grinned turning away.

Dash headed down the latter on the side of the Pearl and climbed into his long boat. His crew filed in one by one after Dash; once all were there they began their row back to the Night Star. Once back on deck of his ship Dash looked about at his crew.

"We be followin' Sparrow, so get to work" he yelled. There was no time to waist, the Black Pearl was after all the fastest ship in the Caribbean and it would take all they had to keep up.

Jack eyed Lilly for a moment then turned his attention to the wheel. His eyes set sight upon his first mate, which by the looks of it seemed to be quit tired. Jack walked back up to the wheel and patted Gibbs on the back.

"Ye look terrible mate, I'll be taken over, go get some shut eye ay."

"Aye" Gibbs mumbled and headed down the stairs and then below deck to the crew corridors.

Jack turned his attention back to the fog that lay before them. With one quick spin of the wheel the Black Pearl was back on course. Compass in hand, Jack looked down at the needle and to his luck found it showing him the right way. His lips parted in a sly grin and one word made its way out of his mouth.

"Finally."

* * *

**Replies**

_Spacebabie: Thanks, glad you like it._

_Lightsabermaster: Thanks, however, you'll have to wait a while before that gem really takes a part in the story. As for the opposing ship's name, well that came easy. It's part of my dogs full name. _


	4. Mysterious Sea

**Chapter Four**

_**Mysterious Sea**_

The waters waves were picking up in height and becoming more aggressive. A dim cold atmosphere filled the air, as if all living things were dead. No sun to lighten the mood, only a lingering eerie fog, not even the slight song from a sailor changed the surroundings. Everyone felt it, a strong feeling of dread. As if death its self waited for them to sail right into its mouth. The sea's spray flowed over the deck and clung to anything it could. It reached out like a hand, clutching for life in order to sustain its form.

Below the surface of the water something stirred, causing sea life to swim off in the opposite direction to hide. The form did not fit the sea it was to light, to delicate. The limbs were in no way formed for life in the water but were accustomed to the land.

Her hair was very long, and its silvery blond strands floated around her as she swam for the surface. Before her head broke through the glassy layer of the sea, she quickly checked her bodice tightening the laces and making sure her shoulders were covered. She wasn't quite sure if she had correctly donned these borrowed garments. She knew the top had to be correct because it could fit no other way. Her legs fit into the bottoms so they must be right as well. But this loose, frilly thing, well she had no idea. She had finally settled it upon her head to keep her hair out of the way. But it had slid around her neck as she swam steadily and rapidly upwards.

When her head broke through the ocean waves, she spied at once what she was looking for, the Black Pearl. It was headed by Captain Jack Sparrow himself. Though she only knew him by reputation. Serene quickly pushed the long brightly colored skirt over her forehead where it once again held back her hair. Her hand reached to her neck and checked to make sure the charm was still fastened in place for if she lost it, she could go no further. Then she kicked and splashed, coughed a few times for effect, and called out.

"Help, help" she yelled hoping someone on board would be kind enough to rescue this drowning maid, or else her plan would fail utterly.

Catching the eye of one of the men on watch, she cried out pitifully, "help me, please".

Then she allowed herself to sink below the waves, to struggle once more for the surface. She hoped she wouldn't have to keep this act up for long.

Lilly had been peering out over at the rolling sea, when something caught her eyes. She didn't recognize what it was until she heard the faint sound of a voice. Then it hit her like the wind in a raging storm, it was a women. Quickly Lilly turned her body to look at the crew who had not heard a thing over their own ruckus.

"Someone going to help the poor lass" asked Lilly as a few of the crew leaned over the side to view the woman's struggle with the waves.

She was met with rather blank stares from a few of them and the man she spoke to earlier, about the ring, piped up.

"Never been much of a swimmer me self, I prefer plenty o' wood between me and the sea. A cruel icy maiden she be."

Lilly scowled, "fine," and reluctantly took off her coat, boots and pistol leaving them on deck.

Jack turned his attention to the little gathering at the side of the deck. He found that Lilly was saying something to his crew yet they were only responding with blank stares. His eyes caught the lips of one, moving in response. Jack continued to watch in interest as the women began to take her effects off and place them on the deck.

Gibbs had also noticed the little group and stood next to his captain with a question on his face.

"Is she daft, that water alone will kill 'er If the sharks don't" he commented.

Jack just shrugged and swaggered down the steps to the main deck. His boots making a thud each step he took, his coat swaying behind him as the wind blew about the ship. Jack walked up to his mates and looked at them and then to Lilly, who now stood on the edge of the ship. That was when Jack's eyes noticed the women in the water.

Lilly stood on the edge looking down into the sea where she could still make out the woman's flailing arms in the water. She hesitated for a moment before bracing herself. With a sharp intake of breath her body leaned forward and she dived in.

The stinging chill of the water pierced her like briars and she came up gasping for air. She quickly latched onto the drowning woman and kicking with most of her energy managed to drag her over to the ship. Lilly grabbed hold of the ropes that ran round the hull and waited for help. She looked at the woman; she was breathing and seemed to be conscious so her efforts had not gone for nothing. A slight flash of something gold caught Lilly's attention. Lilly's eyes set sight upon a striking charm that lay around the women's neck and presumed her to be of fair wealth.

"Your going to have'ta hold on to me miss, so's I can climb up on deck," she said pulling as she struggled to get them out of the water.

Jack hung his head, just what he needed another woman on board. He watched Lilly save the girl and then cling to the side of the ship. Standing at the railing for a moment or two Jack watched the scene before he yelled out an order to the crew who stood around staring down at the two women.

"Well lads help 'em up" he said reluctantly rolling his eyes.

He knew that this was an unwise decision; one woman on board was bad enough. His crew turned their eyes to their captain, with an are you serious, look on their faces. Gibbs walked up next to Jack and looked at the situation they were now in.

"Why not just 'eave 'em in the sea to die" one of the men said aloud as he rose his hands up in a questioning gesture.

Jack raised one of his eyebrows "now there be an idea."

Gibbs turned to Jack a stern look on his face "cap'n?"

Jack let out a small sigh "well ye heard me get 'em up," lifting one arm as he emitted his order to emphasize his point.

The crew quickly ran to the port side of the ship and grasped the rope in which dear Lilly held tight. Each member of the crew heaved their weight to pull the women and the huge rope up on deck. In a matter of moments the two women were safely aboard the Black Pearl.

Lilly was relieved to be back on board but now she was dripping wet, she stood up quickly and wrung out her hair, making a slight puddle on deck. She felt rather undignified being so drenched but tried to ignore it. All eyes were on the new-comer now. Lilly wondered how this girl had ended up in the water in the first place and who the girl was. She tried to fathom what Jack was thinking but couldn't tell, she knew he wouldn't be pleased about having another woman on board.

Lilly pushed her long blond hair back away from her face as she picked up her affects one by one. She placed her pistol back in its proper place and then reached for her boots. Taking each one in hand she laced them up tight. Once done she stood back to her full height and acted as if nothing had happened.

Jack looked out over the water turning to the right and then the left, nothing in sight but him and Dash. Where had this girl come from, if her ship had been attacked there would have been some sign of it by now. There was nothing, nothing but the sea and the approaching storm.

Jack turned his attention back to the two women, whom were both soaked to the bone. The corners of his mouth lifted into a devilish grin, his gold teeth shimmering in the little light on deck. However, Jack's interest turned to the girl that Lilly had just recovered. He kneeled down to get a better look at her. The woman's eyes were the color of the sea on a calm summer day. Her long blond hair fell about the wood, like the sun kissing the deck of his ship. For a moment he was caught in her beauty but something shinny caught his eye, it was the girls' charm. Jack took it in his bony hand and looked at it more closely.

"Hmmm" he whispered to himself as he rose to his feet. He could tell there was something odd about this women but couldn't put his finger on it just yet.

* * *

Dash had been looking about the sea for a new sign when the sound of commotion reached his ear. He spun his looking glass over to the Black Pearl to see Sparrow's crew in a group around two women. 

"Well now look what we have here, Sparrow has now got himself two lasses on board. He must be pullin' is hair out now" he chuckled to himself. "Maybe I should liberate him of one."

Dash placed his hand on one end of the looking glass and closed it shut with one fluent movement. Tucking it into one of the pockets on his coat he made his way down to the main deck. Finding that the long boat was still in the water just next to the ship he made his way down. Dash struggled his way through the ever growing waves to the Black Pearl. Before he boarded he searched the supplies that one of the crew had forgotten to take aboard. Finding some salted pork he snatched it up in one arm and headed up the ladder fastened to the Black Pearls' hull. Dash re-boarded and looked for Jack; once his eyes set sight upon the pirate he approached him.

"Well now Sparrow have ye hit a spot of bad luck or do the ladies love ye" Dash said sarcastically. "Tell ye what, I'll take one off ye hands for how about three shillings and salted pork? Eh what do ye say?"

Jack took a moment or two to think about what the lad had proposed. After all Jack was not the one to let money slip through his fingers.

"Well, ye can take that one; I've got no interest in 'er" Jack answered motioning to Lilly.

"So we have an agreement then Sparrow" Dash asked.

"Aye, we 'ave an accord" Jack answered with his golden grin.

Dash held out the salted pork and the few shillings. Jack snatched both away before Dash could take another breath. His hand held the shillings up to the light for a moment and then he placed them in one of his pockets.

Before Jack could walk back to his cabin to place the shillings in a proper place he heard Lilly's angered voice.

"Wait a minuet, don't I get a say in where I go" she screeched.

Jack stopped dead in his tracks and in one slightly wobbly movement turned back around to face the woman. Lifting one hand and slightly pointing it at her answered, "no."

With one quick smile he turned back around to head to his cabin then he heard what he wish he hadn't.

"What did he give you for me" Lilly asked placing her hands on her hips.

Jack turned back around to face the angered woman "nothing, nothing at all. I merely think that it be a good idea to 'ave you on 'is ship. Two women on board is twice the bad luck savvy?"

"Well take this into account Captain, ye might 'ave a bit of trouble, women get awfully lonely without another to talk to savvy" she mocked. "Then they become more of a problem then your absurd superstition."

Lilly glanced over at Dash; he seemed to have all his own teeth and limbs that was always an upside. His ship looked quite fine too from where she was standing. To tell the truth she felt rather indebted to Jack for taking her off Tortuga and she was not about to leave that poor girl alone.

"Hmmm, I'm not sure it's wise to leave such a pretty girl alone with a load o' pirates." She looked down to the girl she had just pulled from the ocean. "You never know what they might do," she finished looking over to Jack who had a slightly disappointed look on his face.

Lilly then looked back to Dash "many thanks for the offer of a change of scenery Captain but I'm afraid I must decline. I can't leave that poor girl here alone you understand. Not in such company that may...damage her honor."

Jack's lips formed a frown when Lilly spoke of the girl loosen her honor. It was bold of her to think such a thing but then again, a pirate will always be a pirate.

"What makes ye think I would do anythin' with that lass" he said out loud directing it toward Lilly. "You think to harshly of me love."

Dash then took the opportunity to speak up "well now miss ye need not worry 'bout the other if Sparrow will allow it I'll take ye both" he paused. "Unlike most Pirates I don't believe in the whole women on board curse thing, that is an old wives tale." He chuckled "I would be horned to have two lovely ladies on board." Bowing to Lilly he asked "may I have your name lady?"

Jack glared at Dash "no, the one without a name stays with me and to ease Lilly I give 'er my word that no harm will come to the girl as long as I draw breath. She'll stay in me cabin, so as the crew wont bother 'er. You may 'ave Lilly and she can come and go from ship to ship if she so wishes."

Jack's face was serious; he had a feeling that perhaps this woman from the sea would have answers. That charm around her neck had sparked Jack's interest. He was not about to let Dash take her out of his sight.

"My name is Lilly Rose" she spoke looking to Dash and then to Jack. "If both of us can not leave the Black Pearl then I think that for the girls own sake I should stay. Thank you for the opportunity Jack but I do believe you are stuck with the both of us."

"Well Lilly I guess for now we must part" Dash said. "I need to be getting' to me ship but if you do decide that a change of scenery is desirable then feel free to come on over. The men won't do nothin' to ye, I promise. And you will be treated as a crew member not a maid."

Dash turned to Jack and glared slightly, then headed for the latter. Dash was not happy with the outcome of the situation but could not force the women to do anything. He was only disappointed that he had lost a fine salted pork and a few of his own shillings.

Dash mumbled as he rowed all the way back to his own ship empty handed. Once back aboard the Night Star he said nothing and walked straight to his cabin. Opened the door, stepped inside and slammed the door shut behind him.

* * *

Back on the Black Pearl Serene blushed furiously as she heard herself being discussed so familiarly. She began wringing out her clothes as she spoke. "Thank you, Lilly, for rescuing me." Through chattering teeth, she continued. "I also appreciate the use of your cabin, Captain Jack Sparrow. I suppose I owe you some explanation." 

As she spoke she smoothed the water from her pantaloons. Then she spilled forth the story she had long been rehearsing. "My name is Serene. I was traveling with my family. I fell off my ship when a wave crashed over the bow. I must've been leaning too far over to see the beautiful fish swimming along side. I didn't have a chance to scream, because my mouth was full of sea water. The wind took the ship away before anyone even noticed my disappearance. I am sorry for all the trouble I've caused, and I'm very grateful for your timely assistance."

She shifted from one bare foot to the next as her eyes went from one person to the next and finally settled on Jack once more. "I would pay you of course for passage on board your ship, but in truth I own nothing of value."

Her small hand went unconsciously to her charm, hanging on its silvery chain, and tightened around it. Then she smiled weakly. "This little thing has no earthly value, and would bring you no happiness. But perhaps there is some service I could perform? Cooking, cleaning, perhaps. I am yours to command, Captain Jack Sparrow" she stated soundly in all innocence.

Jack looked at Serene for a moment or two then spoke "ye welcome love, an in time I be findin' somethin' for ye two to do. Till then be off with ye!"

Jack finished and turned his back on the two women and made his way up to the wheel. Grasping the pegs he turned the ship slightly to the right to keep with the path of the fog.

Feeling a bit uneasy at some of the snickers from the pirates, Serene wondered if she had said something foolish, but could not think of what. Shivering in the cold wind, she tugged on Lilly's sleeve.

"Please, Lilly, would you show me to the cabin I need to dry off if I can. And you probably would like to as well." The wet clothing clinging to her body was making her quite uncomfortable under the knowing stares of the men on board.

Lilly narrowed her eyes at the laughing members of the crew, not approving of them making a joke in Serene's expense. They stared and mumbled amongst themselves. She puzzled over how the girl could be so naive, but still she was quite charming in her own little way.

"Come on then Serene, lets go and get dry before your audience gets salt in there eyes," she said loud enough for them to hear, but the men just jeered and laughed some more.

She walked with Serene down to the cabin; it felt a lot warmer to be out of the wind. It was also nice to have some female company, but she did not want to hang around on this ship too much, something told her not to overstay her welcome. After all she hadn't really repaid Jack for taking her on board yet and he knew of the trinket she carried. These pirates were so hard to predict.


End file.
